Something Special
by rockmusicismydrug
Summary: Jondy must save her school from terrorists (with a little help, of course)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
Summary: Jondy must save her school from terrorists. (with a little help, that is)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first "serious" story I've posted. If you review, please give me your honest opinion, even if you think it sucks. Thanks. : ) Oh yeah, and thanks to ashantai, who beta'd the first 3 chapters. Thoughts are in astericks (*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Jondy hopped off her bike and sighed. She really hadn't wanted to go to school today, but then, she never did anyway. It was her third day as a sophomore at Jefferson High School in El Paso, and the second semester had already started. After chaining her bike to the bike rack, Jondy walked through the doors of the school and headed for her locker. She opened it, put in her lunch bag, and pulled out her biology book. As she walked to her first class, she thought about her family. The last time she talked to Zack, he was in Boise, Idaho, working on a farm, but he had probably moved on since then. She had managed to contact Krit, who was in Phoenix, Syl, who was in New York City, and Brin in LA. She kept in touch with them, to see if they had been able to find anyone else. Zack didn't know that they were in contact, because he would move them if he did know. Jondy smiled. Zack had slipped up a few weeks ago and told her that he had found Max, alive and in Seattle. Jondy wanted to go straight to Seattle to see her closest sister, but Zack had ordered her not to, saying Max was too careless. *I think I'll go anyway, just to see her. I won't tell him, I'll just go.* Jondy was so wrapped up in her plan that she ran into someone in front of her first class.  
  
"Watch it!" Jondy heard.  
  
"Sorry," she replied, distracted.  
  
"Hey, you're the new girl, right? Jessica?"  
  
Jondy looked up at the person. He was a little taller than she was, and with black hair and blue eyes, he was fairly cute.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Jondy wanted to be left alone, and being unfriendly helped to keep it that way.  
  
"Nothing, just wonderin'. I'm Matt," he said, smiling at her.  
  
Jondy smiled back, sarcastically. "Gee, that's nice." Jondy glared at him, then walked by to get into first period.  
  
When the bell rang, Jondy sat down. Mr. Smith, her biology teacher, started talking.  
  
"OK, everyone, quiet. We're getting a new seating chart today." A few people groaned, but Jondy didn't care. To make sure she always sat in the back and didn't have to read out loud in class, she told all of her teachers that she was farsighted and her foster parents were too poor to buy glasses for her.  
  
Mr. Smith started calling out names. Jondy only had to move over on seat. Once she sat down, the person in front of her turned around.  
  
"Hey."  
  
It was the guy she ran into before class, Matt. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" He was smiling 'like the fool that he is,' as Syl would've said.  
  
"So, did you just move here?"  
  
"Somethin' like that."  
  
"You live with a foster family?"  
  
"Yeah. Why the hell are you so interested in me?"  
  
"Well, from what I hear, you got kicked out of your last school because of all the fights you got in, and your last family didn't want you because you were such a problem."  
  
Jondy sighed, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Wow, rumors sure start quickly around here. And that's not why you're keep talking to me and can't get that damn smile off your face."  
  
His smile got bigger.  
  
"I think you're hot."  
  
"Wow, what a great way to get a girl!" Jondy said, with fake admiration.  
  
"Jessica and Matt," Mr. Smith said, "Please continue your conversation after class. Everyone, please turn to page 98."  
  
Jondy tuned him out. Most of the time, she knew what they were talking about because she went through and read her textbooks. Forty-some minutes later, first period ended. Soon second and third were over.  
  
Since Jondy didn't eat in the lunchroom, she went to get her lunch and go outside. As she walked down the hall, Jondy started shaking a few feet away from her locker. *Shit, a seizure.* There was no one around. Jondy hadn't had a seizure in a very long time, but she kept some tryptophan in her locker just in case. Jondy walked the few remaining feet, fell on her knees, tried to spin the combination, but the seizure had come too fast, too hard. She pulled herself into a ball, hoping that the seizure would end soon.  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
Jondy looked up and saw Matt. She tried to talk to him, to tell him what to do.  
  
"I'm...h-haviiing...a seizure...Op-p-pen my lockerrrr... It's...3...21...43."  
  
Matt got up and spun the combination. The locker popped open.  
  
"What do I get?"  
  
"P-p-p-pills...in the...t-t-top part..."  
  
Matt grabbed the bottle and opened it. He shook out a few pills. Jondy took them from him and swallowed the tryptophan. He sat down next to her while the shaking slowed. Once it stopped, they sat there, with Matt's arm around Jondy's shoulders. She yawned and put her head on his chest. She was tired now. "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good now."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I had a seizure. They happen every now and then."  
  
"Do I need to get the nurse?"  
  
"NO!" Jondy said it with such force, that Matt looked at her, surprised.  
  
Jondy explained, "My foster parents don't know about my condition, and I want to keep it that way."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Jondy got up and put the tryptophan back in her locker. On a second thought, she took a few pills and put them in her pocket. She grabbed her lunch bag and shut the door. Jondy smiled at Matt.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He stood.  
  
"Is it fine with you if I eat lunch with you today?"  
  
"I like to be left alone." Jondy wouldn't mind the company, but she had let her guard down a bit, and she felt she had to rebuild it by being mean again.  
  
"I noticed. But is it o.k. for today?"  
  
Jondy sighed. "Fine, but only today."  
  
While they were walking, Jondy argued with herself. *Why are you letting him eat with you? Because I'm afraid I might have another seizure. Yeah, right, that's not why you said he could have lunch with you. Maybe I'm in heat. Nope, that happened three weeks ago.* Jondy looked sideways at Matt. He was definitely cute, looked strong, and in shape. He glanced over at her, and she looked forward again, reddening slightly. They walked out side and sat down on the roots of a very large tree.  
  
Once they sat down, Matt spoke.  
  
"So why do you have seizures?"  
  
"I have a neurological condition. Sometimes my serotonin levels drop, so I have seizures. I haven't had one like that in a very long time."  
  
"But why don't you want your foster parents to know about it?"  
  
"Because my foster mother would take me to a doctor."  
  
"Is that so bad?"  
  
"I don't like doctors. Just let it rest, ok?"  
  
"Alright, sorry."  
  
Jondy took an apple and a ham sandwich from her bag.  
  
"So how many foster families have you been with?"  
  
Jondy took a bite out of her sandwich and thought.  
  
"Eight or nine in six years, I think."  
  
Matt looked impressed. "Wow."  
  
"No biggie. Some of my brothers and sisters have been in over a dozen the past six years."  
  
"You're fifteen, right?" Jondy nodded. "So you got split up when you were nine? How many siblings did you have?"  
  
"I have eleven now. They split our family up a few months before the Pulse. We all got put in different foster homes, but we keep in touch."  
  
Jondy, who preferred the truth, constructed this lie as close as she could to the real story.  
  
"I'm kinda confused. How old was the oldest? Couldn't they get custody of all you now?"  
  
Jondy smiled to herself, thinking of Zack.  
  
"We were all between nine, and eleven. Eight of us were adopted, but I was born to my parents with a twin, Max. I had an older brother, Zack, who was also one of their 'real children,' I guess. The three of us were really tight, but we all cared about each other."  
  
"Do you remember your parents?"  
  
"Unfortunately. My dad was very militaristic, and liked to keep us 'in line' as he called it. He was a drill instructor in the army. My mom was seldom around. We didn't have much of a childhood." The bell rang. Jondy got up and brushed off the crumbs. She smiled at Matt.  
  
"Thanks again for everything."  
  
"Can I eat with you tomorrow?"  
  
Jondy smiled again.  
  
"Maybe," she said, and walked back toward the school.  
  
Before she got to the door, she turned around to Matt.  
  
"Would you like to come have dinner with me and my family tonight? I'm sure my foster dad wouldn't mind." *What am I doing?*  
  
Matt smiled, a little surprised. "Sure, what time? And where do you live?"  
  
"Come by around 5:00. I live on 17 Elm Street."  
  
"OK. See you then?"  
  
"Yup. Later." Jondy smiled again, then turned around, a little surprised at herself, and went through the doors. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people.here's the second chapter.I'm having to update from school because I got grounded from the internet.so, here it is, and I got a few things to say The reason these ppl are going to be taking over the school was the best I could think of off the top of my head.I'm sorry if it offends you in anyway.this warning is for the next chapter, btw. I'd really appreciate reviews! And thanks to the entire TWO people that have.seriously though, it helps : ) Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* All through fourth and fifth, Jondy thought about Matt and their conversation. It usually took awhile for her to trust anyone to tell her story *Why did I tell him? I haven't known him very long, so why? My current foster family doesn't even know. And what the crap was I thinking, inviting him to dinner? There is something wrong with me today.*  
  
After fifth, Jondy asked her sixth period teacher, Mrs. Callahan, if she could use the restroom. She walked down two halls to the bathroom, and turned on the sink. She splashed some water on her face and tried to clear her head. After a few minutes, she sighed, frustrated, and walked out. Jondy was about to go back to her class when she heard someone crying and a harsh whisper.  
  
"If you tell anyone, ANYONE, about this, we'll kill you."  
  
She heard the sound of a very frightened voice, trying to sound stronger than it was.  
  
"Jimmy, please, don't do this, think of all the people that could get hurt."  
  
"I don't care. If we don't do this, no one will take us seriously. And if you ruin this, you will be one of those hurt. Keep quiet, and nothing will happen to you."  
  
"Jimmy, please..."  
  
"Do you need to be convinced to keep quiet? Need a little taste of what will happen if you don't?"  
  
"No...don't...please..."  
  
Jondy heard the sound of a slap and a whimper. She was debating on whether or not to go in. It wasn't her problem, but she kinda admired the girl for trying to stop him from whatever he was going to do. But since Jondy cared about people, and not just herself, she moved inside the empty classroom and spoke to Jimmy, who was about to hit the girl again.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
He released the girl, and she crawled over into a corner, holding her face and crying, although silently. Jimmy smiled wickedly at her.  
  
"You gonna stop me, honey? Or do you want some of this?" he said, making a suggestive gesture.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, ignoring the last part.  
  
"You shouldn't hit girls."  
  
"Oh, really, and why's that?"  
  
Jondy decided to play weak, innocent, and scared.  
  
"Um, 'cause we aren't very strong and it's not nice, maybe?"  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"I, uh, didn't hear anything, really. Please don't hurt me." Jondy widened her eyes.  
  
While they were talking, he had circled around her, so that he was now between her and the door. She had planned that, of course, to make her seem stupid. He shut the door, and moved towards her.  
  
"You're gonna get it now."  
  
Jondy laughed at him, dropping her act. He stopped, confused.  
  
"You are such a sucker." Before he could figure out why she was laughing, she spun around and landed a kick to his stomach. She finally had a reason to fight someone, and she was going to try to make it last as long as possible. He hit the wall, off-balance because of her kick. He growled and pulled a knife out of his pocket.  
  
Jondy giggled.  
  
"Is that all? Well, now this isn't going to be as much fun as it would've been if you had a gun, not a knife."  
  
He lunged at her, but Jondy moved her body parallel to his, so that the knife missed her. She elbowed him on the back of the head, and he fell on the ground. Jondy kicked him in the stomach, but he only rolled over. Jondy looked him in the eyes and pouted.  
  
"Awww, you're no fun." She changed he expression to a more serious one. "If I ever catch you hurting another person, you are going to be the one that's gonna get it, not me. Now get outta here."  
  
Holding his stomach, he got up and glared at her.  
  
"We'll have something special for you tomorrow," he said, and walked out.  
  
Jondy snorted and whispered under her breath, "Wimp."  
  
As soon as he left, Jondy got down on her knees next to the girl. The girl spoke first.  
  
"Thanks, but that's only gonna make it worse for you tomorrow."  
  
"What's happ--wait, first, what's your name?"  
  
"Lindsey. Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Jessica. Now, what's happening tomorrow?"  
  
Lindsey glanced at the door. "Promise you won't tell?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Lindsey hesitated.  
  
"Lindsey what is it?" Jondy asked gently. Lindsey took a deep breath.  
  
"Tomorrow there's gonna be an attack on our school. There's this terrorist group, they want to make a point or something. After first, right when second starts, they're going to take our school hostage. They're gonna shoot, maybe even kill people."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Jimmy, the guy that was just in here, and I started dating at the beginning of the year. Hi group sent him here to, I dunno, spy on the school. He and I got really involved. I guess he was just using me for sex. Yesterday my parents left town, so I went over to his house. After a couple of hours, he left the bed, got dressed, and told me not to leave the room. Of course, that made me more curious, so I sat at the top of the steps and listened. I think they have forty to fifty guys working on this. I listened a little more, then I got up and left out of a window in one of the top floor's windows.  
  
"He figured I must've heard him and his buddies, and he found me during the break between fifth and sixth and dragged me into this empty classroom." She paused, looking frightened. "What am I gonna do? I can't go home, he'll find me. Oh, god!" She started crying again.  
  
Jondy comforted her.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. Look at me. I'm going to help you with this."  
  
Lindsey snorted.  
  
"Yeah, good luck."  
  
"We can go to the police, and they can take care of this."  
  
"Did you not hear him, or me? I'd have to ID them to get all of them, and if they can't get Jimmy to talk, they'll come after me."  
  
Jondy sighed, knowing she was going to have to do something.  
  
"Listen to me. I'm going to help you and everyone that I can. I can do things most people can't. I'm going to take care of this, but we'll need the rest of the day to plan." Jondy was thinking quickly. For once in her years out, she was grateful for her Manticore training.  
  
"Can you skip your next two classes?" After Lindsey nodded, she continued. "I'm going to get another person involved, ok?"  
  
Jondy left the room with Lindsey following her. She went back to her classroom and told her teacher she had gotten sick and she was going home. After she put her books in her locker, she went to the payphones at the front of the school. As she dialed the number she hoped that Krit was around. The phone rang twice before somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Krit. This is Jondy."  
  
"Hey, sis, what's up?"  
  
"You remember the time I helped you out of trouble with those police, and we never told Zack, and you said if I ever needed your help without telling Zack, to call you?"  
  
"Yea...what's wrong? Do you need me there?"  
  
"I can't really tell you over the phone, I don't have any more quarters, but you're going to have to have a gun probably. When can you be here?"  
  
"Five hours. Lucky for me, my school is still on break, and my foster parents are on vacation, but I still need to go and get my gun, and take care of some other things."  
  
"Yea, I'm going to have to get my gun, too. I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"See ya."  
  
Jondy hung up the phone and walked outside where Lindsey was waiting.  
  
"Alright, first, we're going to your house and get some clothes and stuff for you. Did you ride your bike to school today?" She nodded.  
  
"Let's go then. Lindsey, lead the way." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After stopping by Lindsey's (rather large) house for clothes, Jondy and Lindsey rode their bikes to downtown El Paso. In 15 minutes, they were at a gun shop. They hopped off the bikes and walked inside. Once inside, Jondy started talking to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Jeff. I need my gun."  
  
Jeff looked confused. "What gun?"  
  
Jondy smiled sweetly at him. "Forgotten me already?" She put down $2000. "Remember now? Berretta 9mm silenced handgun."  
  
Jeff smiled at the money. "Yup. Kept it all safe and clean."  
  
Jondy put 1000 dollars down. "I need seven clips, too," she said, then put down another $4000. "And a list of all the guns sold the past three months."  
  
Jeff laughed. "For 4000? Forget it."  
  
Jondy sighed and handed over another $2000.  
  
"Comin' up."  
  
Ten minutes later, Jondy left with everything she needed. Lindsey had been very quiet through the time in the shop, but now she asked,  
  
"Jessica, where'd you get that money?"  
  
Jondy sighed. "I'll explain later, when we get back to my house."  
  
"You just spent 9000 bucks for a gun you apparently already own, some bullets, and information in there. What's up with that?"  
  
"Please don't ask. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Fine." Lindsey switched the subject. "Are your parents gonna let me stay?"  
  
"Foster parents, and yes, they'd be happy I made a friend."  
  
Jondy started off on her bike toward her house. Lindsey followed. When they arrived at Jondy's house, Lindsey got her bags and followed Jondy inside after she unlocked the door. She guided her to the basement.  
  
"This is where I sleep. They'll never know you're staying the night."  
  
There was no carpet, just concrete floor. The entire basement was pretty big. There were two couches in the middle of the room, facing a wall with a T.V. On the left of the basement, there was a bathroom, and on the opposite side, a bed. There was a dresser at the end of the bed. The rest of the basement was fairly empty. Lindsey sat her bags down.  
  
"This is nice. It's big, but a bit bare," Lindsey said. "Oooh, and you even have a Flexi-tv! My parents think they're overrated and haven't bothered to get one. I told them that plasma screen T.V.'s were so outdated, but they wouldn't get one."  
  
Jondy smiled.  
  
"My foster parents got it for me for Christmas. It was my 'big' gift."  
  
Jondy sat down and started to think about what to do 


End file.
